This invention generally relates to document management systems, and more particularly to an integrated document management system, including quality assurance and training.
Organizations require tracking and reporting of quality documents, including but not limited to standard operating procedures (SOPs), process workflows, non-conformance reports (NCRs), corrective and preventative actions (CAPAs), supplier corrective action reports (SCARs), and equipment maintenance logs. As used herein, “document” refers to any form of electronic media file, such as a flow chart, workflow, PDF, spreadsheet, “Word” document, video clip, etc. Currently known document management systems may include quality and/or training subsystems. However, no currently known system provides a complete and fully integrated system to monitor the status of, approve, and modify all forms of documents, and to train document users on all forms of documents. Currently available non-integrated systems are complicated and cumbersome, requiring numerous procedures and steps to manage, modify, control the status of those documents and train document users.